


Warmer

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Bus Stop, College, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Strangers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, so uh, this is a little awkward, but, you know, if we huddle together, we might be warmer."</p>
<p>Solangelo AU. Will and Nico meet because they both miss a late-night bus and are forced to wait for another. Nico is shivering so Will suggests they huddle together to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

“No! Wait!” It was no use. The bus pulled away before Will was even within 20 feet of it. "Dammit," he swore as he finally reached the tiny bus shelter.

"That was the last one for at least half an hour."

Will looked around to see who had said that, then noticed a short, skinny guy approaching the shelter.

"Well that's just great. I need sleep before my exam tomorrow," he said bitterly.

"That's what you get for trying to catch a bus at 11:30 at night," the guy said, but he sounded rueful, not like he was making fun of Will.

"Yeah."

Will sat down on the cold bench in the small bus shelter and they fell into an awkward silence. The guy didn't seem to know if he should sit next to Will or keep standing. Finally he moved to stand at the edge of the shelter, just barely inside.

Will looked up and saw the guy staring at him, but when the guy realized he was caught, he scowled. _Geez_. Will thought. _He'd be pretty cute if he'd just lighten up_. Will pushed the thought from his mind. Best not to develop crushes on random cute strangers dressed in black who probably weren't even gay.

Looking up, he realized the guy was shivering badly in the cold winter air. Poor guy didn't really have a thick enough coat.

"Hey, so uh, this is a little awkward, but, you know, if we huddle together, we might be warmer," Will said tentatively.

He thought the dark-haired boy's scowl couldn't get any deeper, but he was wrong apparently. Surprisingly, though, the boy eventually muttered, "Fine."

Will was a little unsure of what to do (or, truthfully, what the other boy would allow him to do), so he just stood up and moved closer to lean up against him. When there was no protest he tentatively put his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

Not that he was noticing or anything, but this guy actually was pretty muscular, more than you'd expect for someone so skinny.

"So, uh, are you a university student?" he asked. I mean, he might as well try and make this a little less awkward if that was possible.

"Yeah. Freshman."

"Oh. Cool. I'm a sophomore. Premed."

"Ancient cultures, specifically burial customs."

The guy had a guarded expression now, like he was expecting Will to laugh at him or freak out and run away or something. "That sounds really interesting," he said. From the look in the guy's eyes, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. In fact, he looked - relieved? Surprised? Will wasn't lying; he _did_ think that sounded cool.

"Oh, I'm Will by the way. Will Solace." It was kind of a weird time to mention that, but it was too late now.

"Nico di Angelo."

 _Wow, what a name_ , Will thought.

"I like that," he said out loud. _Shit_ , he immediately thought. _That probably sounded really weird_. "I mean, it's a cool name. Yeah." Great. Now he probably sounded like an idiot.

Nico looked up at Will, his expression unreadable. Then he lifted his own arm to wrap it around Will's waist. "Thanks," he said.

Will's heart immediately started racing. Was this guy - Nico - was he flirting with him? Or was he just overreacting? He hoped Nico couldn't feel how fast his heartbeat had suddenly gotten or see how the slightest blush had crept up his face.

They stood in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't so uncomfortable this time. Will actually felt warmer, so apparently huddling together _had_ helped.

"So where were you headed?" Will asked Nico.

"To my sister's apartment," he replied. "She lives a couple blocks from here, on South Elm Street. You?"

"My apartment. Also on South Elm."

"Next to the little Greek restaurant?"

"Yeah." Well. That was a strange coincidence, Will thought. But pleasant. Definitely pleasant.

"Huh. Who would've guessed?"

"Yeah," Will said again. He looked down at Nico only to see Nico looking up at him. They both blushed and looked away.

"Hey, uh...." he started. “Never mind." God, what had he been about to do, ask for this guy’s phone number? A date? A kiss? Actually, in all honesty, he wouldn't turn down any of those.

"So ancient burial customs, huh?" he started to say just as Nico said, "So premed? What's that like?"

They laughed, and then Will said, "Fun. But a ton of work. And lots of tests."

"I bet. Mine's fun too, at least for me, but it can be hard to keep things straight."

"Don't I know it," Will laughed. "Try memorizing all the bones and muscles and other things in the human body!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Nico actually smiled.

Will liked his smile, though this time he managed not to say it out loud. He also realized that they still had their arms around each other and that somehow his hand had worked its way under Nico's coat and was now resting on top of the t-shirt underneath. Noticing that brought some less than pure thoughts to his mind and he willed himself to stop thinking along those lines. He still couldn't figure out if Nico had been flirting with him or not, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"What time is it now?"

Nico's question brought Will out of his thoughts, and he lifted his arm up to read his watch. "Midnight," he said.

It was then that he realized that by pulling his arm over like that, he had also pulled Nico closer to him. As in pressed against his chest. _Oh. Wow_ , he thought, looking down at the boy pressed against him. Nico looked back at him, his expression unreadable again.

Will wasn't sure who made the first move, but all of a sudden he was kissing Nico di Angelo, the guy he had just met half an hour ago. _Wow, this guy is a great kisser_ , was all he could think before his mind went blank. He parted his lips and suddenly Nico's tongue was in his mouth and _whoa_. He was good. Will reached his other arm around Nico so that his hand was in Nico's hair; meanwhile, Nico's other arm came up to rest on Will's stomach.

They finally pulled apart, flushed and slightly out of breath. "Wow," Will said.

Nico was back to that guarded, suspicious expression. "Hey," Will said. "Didn't you like that?"

"I - yeah, of course. I just -" he stammered.

"Nico, look at me." The shorter boy obliged. "Nico. I - well, I'm gay and I have to say that I enjoyed that kiss very much."

Nico looked relieved. "Good. So am I. It's just, well, it can be hard to tell. But," he continued, "I enjoyed that too."

"What say we do it again?" Will said with a wink.

Nico didn't even bother to answer with words; he just pressed his lips back to Will's. Will didn't know what Nico was doing but he didn't want him to stop. As the kiss went on, Will's hand that was on Nico's t-shirt slipped underneath to the warm skin it was covering. As his hand touched Nico's side, Nico gasped into his mouth. Will gently rubbed his hand up and down Nico's side, his other still in Nico's hair.

They were forced to pull apart as a pair of bright white headlights suddenly pointed at them. The next bus had finally come. As they pulled away from their embrace to walk toward it, Will tentatively reached his hand out to take Nico's. The shorter boy looked at him and smiled. "God, I never would've thought I'd spend the night making out in a bus shelter with some guy I'd just met."

"I told you we'd be warmer if we huddled together."

Nico made a face like, _oh good lord_ , then laughed, as they climbed onto the bus together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write another chapter of this, but I don't know...


	2. First Date and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's point of view (mostly) after the night at the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was finally inspired to write another chapter of this and actually figure out where I wanted the story to go! Also, this chapter ended up being really long when I wrote the first draft. And then I added even more. Sorry not sorry.

Nico woke up the next morning unsure if the previous night had been a dream. It certainly felt like one. Who would've guessed he'd meet a cute guy in a bus shelter late at night and manage to kiss him _and_  get his number? It certainly wasn't something Nico would have ever expected to happen to him. A quick glance at his arm, though, confirmed it. There was Will's number, which he had insisted on writing on Nico's arm, even though they both had perfectly good phones. (“The old-fashioned way,” Will had said, grinning.)  _What a dork_ , Nico thought, trying to wrinkle his nose, but failing and breaking into a smile despite himself. He wondered if today was too soon to call Will. He knew some people thought that looked too desperate, but in his opinion that was silly. Nico saw it as a sign of genuine interest, and he’d rather date someone who was excited to see him again than someone who held back in order to give the "right" impression. He decided that he would try to call Will later.

His thoughts returned to the night before. He couldn't believe he'd had the guts to flirt with this guy, kiss him, get his number. Nico was generally quiet and reserved. He'd also never had the best experiences with relationships, and so was careful to avoid jumping to conclusions when he met someone. But last night he'd let this guy, a total stranger, huddle up next to him to keep him warm and eventually kiss him. Passionately, too. Nico hadn't been able to help but get into it. Will was adorable and caring and, best of all, wasn't thrown off or weirded out by Nico. Apparently that gave Nico enough confidence to make a move. And screw it; Nico wanted to see him again. He would definitely call him later.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Bianca walked in. "Don't forget you're working today," she said. "And tomorrow. There's a big party coming in in the morning. Bridal shower, I think."

"I know," he replied. "That's why I came home last night instead of this morning."

"Of course," she said. "Speaking of which," she continued, eyeing him. "You got here pretty late. Did you have any trouble? What happened?"

Nico sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head. "Oh, I wanted to leave earlier, but Jason needed help with a huge project that's due today, and we spent all afternoon working on it. And then Percy needed help with our history homework but Annabeth was in class, so he came to me. Plus I still had to pack, so I didn't get to the bus stop until about 11:30, just in time to miss one. And then..." he stopped. "Never mind."

"What?" Bianca asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nico replied, blushing slightly.

Before Bianca could ask again, his door opened a second time and this time Hazel walked in.

"Hey, dad says he needs..." She trailed off, noticing the scene before her. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why's Nico blushing?"

"It's nothing," Nico tried to say, but he was overpowered by Bianca saying "That's what I'm trying to find out! Something happened while he was waiting for the bus last night."

Nico brought his hand to his face, exasperated. "Seriously," he said. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Bianca said, but Hazel interrupted her.

"What's on your arm?" she asked.

_Oops._

Nico tried to pull his arm out of Bianca's reach but failed and was forced to give up with a sigh.

"A phone number?!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Hazel said. "You met a guy, didn't you!"

"What's he look like?" Bianca broke in.

"Did you know who he was?" Hazel added.

"He's not a creep, right?" Bianca continued, frowning.

"He's a college student, too," Nico said, giving in and silently cursing at Will. "He was on his way home. And his name's Will."

"And....?" Bianca said.

"And what?" Nico asked.

"And how did you go from meeting at a bus stop to exchanging phone numbers?"

Nico blushed even harder. "We kissed," he mumbled.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"I, um, wasn't wearing a heavy enough jacket," Nico said, louder, "and it was freezing and he saw me shivering. So he said if we huddled together we would be warmer. And we were talking and then I don't really know how it happened but we kissed. Twice."

Hazel and Bianca squealed. "I can't believe you actually kissed him!" Hazel said.

"Seriously," Bianca added. "That's great."

"So are you gonna call him?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I thought maybe later today." Nico replied. "Actually," he continued, remembering the previous night’s conversation, "he lives in this building. That was part of what got us talking."

"Really?!" Bianca and Hazel exclaimed together. Luckily for Nico, though, they were interrupted by their father coming through the front door of the apartment and calling down the hall for them.

"Coming!" Bianca called back, winking at Nico as Hazel gave him a quick hug. They followed their dad, leaving Nico alone again to get ready. He smiled, glad at least for his sisters' support.

\---

Nico didn't have a free moment until a little bit after noon. When he was finally given a half hour break, he went to the bar seating at the front of the restaurant to eat lunch and call Will.

“Hey!” Will said when he answered. Nico let out the breath he’d been holding, relieved that Will sounded excited to hear from him.

“Hey,” he replied. “Uh, what’s up? How was your test?” he continued, remembering that Will had mentioned having to study.

“Pretty good, hopefully. We’ll see. I managed to stay awake, at least!” he added.

Nico laughed. “Well that’s good.” He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Will. That didn't usually happen with people he’d just met, especially not potential love interests.

They chatted easily for a little bit longer, until Nico realized he was running out of time. “So, Will,” he started. “Would you maybe want to go out with me? Like on a date?” He held his breath nervously.

“I would love to!”

Nico sighed and smiled, relieved.

“What about tonight?” Will asked.

“Tonight’s fine,” Nico said. “I work at the Greek restaurant I mentioned, next to the apartments. How about meeting here at 5:30?”

“Sounds great,” Will said. “See you then.”

Nico hung up the phone and sat at the bar for another few minutes, feeling unusually happy.

\---

Will showed up half an hour early. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "My roommate, er, kicked me out. His girlfriend's coming over, so..."

"That's okay," Nico said. "Understood. Unfortunately, I still have to work until 5:15, so you'll have to wait here, I guess."

"That's fine," Will replied. "So how long have you worked here?" he continued, curiously.

"A while, but I've only gotten paid for it for a few years." Seeing the look of confusion on Will's face he continued. "My family owns the restaurant. My stepmother is the cook. It's really Mediterranean, actually, because my real mother was Italian, but my dad and stepmother are Greek. So there's a little of both."

"Ah," Will said. "That makes sense."

Just then, they heard a man's voice call for Nico from the kitchen. "Crap," Nico said. "Sorry, I have to get back to work."

"No problem," Will replied. "I'll just wait here."

As Nico headed into the kitchen, Will spied two girls watching him. One of them looked very similar to Nico, with the same dark hair and olive skin. She seemed to be a few years older though. The other had chocolate-brown skin and curly hair the color of cinnamon and looked maybe a year younger than Nico. Will didn't have much time to wonder who they were, though, before they walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"You must be Will," the older-looking one said.

"I am," he replied.

"I'm Bianca," she said, introducing herself. "And this is Hazel," she continued, gesturing to the younger girl. "We're Nico's sisters."

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling at them.

"You know," Bianca said, "I've never seen Nico get this excited over a guy. He's never had much luck with relationships. He didn't tell us exactly what happened last night, but he's seemed happier than usual today."

"Yeah," Hazel agreed. "I've been catching him smiling to himself without realizing it all day."

"Anyway," Bianca continued. "I don't want to intervene too much or anything, and I know you haven’t even gone on a real date yet, but you seem like you care for Nico already, so I wanted to tell you a little of his background."

"Of course," Will said. "Like what?"

"Well, Nico and I were born in Italy and lived there when we were young. And, well... being gay wasn't a good thing, wasn't something that was tolerated. He only told me at first, and eventually our parents, but after a while some kids at school started guessing."

"And they started teasing him," Will finished.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it got kind of serious for a while, and since then he's always a little suspicious and somewhat vulnerable, especially with a new relationship." _That explains why he seemed so guarded last night_ , Will thought.

Bianca continued. "And then, after we moved here, he spent a few years with a huge crush on an older guy. It kind of tore him apart for a while, because he didn't really know how to deal with his feelings. I think it may have been partly to shift his focus, too. Earlier that year, our mom died, and Nico was angry after her death. They were close and she really supported him and encouraged him."

"That's right," Hazel added. "And this is around when I came into the picture. Our father and their mother broke up for a while soon after Nico was born. Not for very long, but for enough time that he ended up getting my mother pregnant. She didn't tell him though, and we all grew up not really knowing any of this. When _my_ mom died, I discovered I had a father and half siblings, and came to live here.

“Wow,” Will said.

“Pretty much,” Hazel agreed.

“I can’t even imagine. Thank you for telling me that,” Will added.

“Of course,” Bianca said. “We need to make sure he’s in good hands.” Hazel nodded.

“I understand,” Will said. After a moment, he stood, noticing Nico gesturing him over from the other side of the restaurant. “Good bye. Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” they answered, watching as he and Nico left the restaurant.

\---

This was probably the best date Nico had ever been on, not that he had many to choose from. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that here was a boy who was interested in him and who didn't find him strange and unnerving. Quite the opposite, in fact. Will was very curious about what it was like to grow up in Italy (“Not too different, truthfully”), why he’d chosen his particular major (“I like ancient cultures and mythology”), and what his family was like (“… Interesting”). In turn, he discovered that Will’s dad worked at a hospital, which gave Will an early fascination for medicine, that he didn't grow up in a city, so college had been a big adjustment, and that everyone in his family except him had musical talent, which made him jealous when he was younger.

After they ate, Nico and Will decided to walk around downtown and look at the lights and displays set up for Christmas. It was a clear, chilly night, and they walked close together, gloved hand in gloved hand. Nico was thankful that this time he had a thicker coat and warm gloves. Will noticed this and pointed it out, grinning cheekily. “What, decide it’s a little cold outside?” he asked, laughing. “And here I was, expecting to be your heater again.”

Nico smirked and pulled his hand away from Will’s. “Fine,” he teased. “I guess I can generate my own heat.”

“No, I was kidding!” Will looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Nico couldn’t help but smile and reach his hand out to grab Will’s again. He leaned into Will for a second as they walked then pulled away again as they reached a railing on the sidewalk overlooking the river.

“Wow,” he murmured as he looked out at the reflection of lights on the river.

“I know, right?” Will replied. “My family used to walk over and look at them whenever we were in this area at night during the holidays. I was always so mesmerized; I felt like I could stand and watch them forever.”

Nico squeezed Will’s hand and they stood in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually, though, Nico’s teeth started chattering and he could feel Will start to shiver. They took this as a cue to head home, though not before sharing a gentle, comfortable kiss. Back at the apartment building they separated, and once he got home Nico fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face.

\---

One Friday, about two months after Nico and Will started dating, they went out to a nice restaurant to celebrate their two-month anniversary. After finishing their meal, they decided to walk back to Bianca’s apartment since it was too cold to stay outside. It was the first time that Will had been there; ironic, considering he lived in the same building. As they waited for the elevator to take them to their floor, Will asked why it was just hers. “My dad and step-mom live in a much nicer place,” Nico replied. “A penthouse. But Bianca wanted to live on her own and be closer to the restaurant, so she rents this apartment. Hazel lives here too most of the time, and I do when I’m not in school. Though we all spend time at both places. Kind of a weird arrangement, but it works.”

They reached the apartment, and Nico unlocked the door, walking inside and shedding his coat. “Want anything to drink?” he asked as Will shrugged his coat off as well. “Hot chocolate would warm us up.”

“That sounds great,” Will said. “I need to warm up.”

“Like I did the night we met?” Nico asked, pausing as he reached for mugs in the cabinet to look at Will.

“Exactly,” Will replied with a wink, and Nico flushed.

They were silent as Nico finished making the drinks and handed a mug to Will. “Marshmallows?” he asked, and Will replied, “Of course!” Once ready, they sat on the sofa in the main room to drink it.

“Mmm.” Will said appreciatively. After a moment he added, “This is certainly better than I expected this night to be. I figured I’d either be locked in my bedroom all night or locked out of my apartment as usual. Such are the joys of roommates.”

Nico laughed. “Since I’m home, my roommate Jason gets our dorm room to himself all weekend,” he said. “His girlfriend will probably be over a lot, but he doesn't like breaking the rules, so she most likely won’t stay the night.”

Will laughed too. “Do you get along well with Jason?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Nico answered. “We actually went to school together before college. I met him not long after we moved here. He was the first person outside of my family that I came out to, and he’s helped me a lot. Early on in our friendship I was going through a lot. My mom died, we moved, I got a huge crush on an older guy… It wasn't the greatest time.”

Will murmured a sound of sympathy and leaned over to wrap his arms around Nico. Nico leaned into his chest and sighed, marveling at how comfortable he already felt with Will.

They sat like that for a minute, but finally Nico pulled away and stood up, reaching for their empty mugs. After rinsing them out and putting them in the dishwasher, he walked back to Will and reached out his hand, pulling him off the sofa. “C’mere,” he said, and Will obliged.

Nico led Will down the hall to his bedroom, not sure where he was summoning his courage from. He’d only known Will for a day, and he already felt comfortable enough to allow himself to be vulnerable.

He paused in the doorway and Will looked around curiously. Closing the door behind them, Nico stepped into his room and Will followed him over to a dresser. On it were a few framed pictures. “Bianca… Hazel,” Will murmured. “Your mother?” he asked as his eyes fell on a different one. Nico nodded. The picture in question had been taken the day they’d brought him home from the hospital. He was asleep in his mother’s arms and she had a look of pure love and bliss on her face as she watched him. It was Nico’s favorite picture.

They stood side by side looking at the picture for another minute, then Will pulled Nico in for a hug. “Your sisters told me how much she meant to you,” he said. Nico smiled against his shoulder.

“Anyway,” he said. “I’m not trying to ruin the mood or anything.”

“You’re not ruining anything,” Will said sincerely.

“Thanks.”

\---

An hour later, the mood in the room was considerably brighter. Will had spotted a deck of cards sitting on a shelf and they’d been playing various card games on Nico’s bed. It turned out that Will actually sucked at most of the games, but that didn't lessen his enthusiasm at all.

“What?! You have to have a 7!” Will exclaimed.

“Nope. Sorry.” Nico smirked. “Go fish.”

Will groaned as he apparently picked up yet another useless card.

“Any 2’s?” Nico asked. Will frowned, and pulled three cards from his stack. Nico laughed and reached out for them. At the last second though, Will grinned playfully and pulled his arm back. “Hey!” Nico said, getting up on his knees for a better reach. He leaned over to grab them but Will was faster, and raised his arm over his head this time. Nico lost his balance and crashed down on top of Will, who just laughed. Nico stuck his tongue out, causing Will to laugh harder.

_Fine then_ , Nico thought, and leaned down, pressing his lips against Will’s. That shut Will up easily, and he wrapped his arms around Nico, dropping the cards and pulling him closer. Nico loved the feeling of Will’s fingers in his hair and their bodies pressing together. One of Will’s hands moved and gently caressed Nico’s side, as it frequently did, causing Nico to make an involuntary noise at the back of his throat. This only spurred Will on, and his hand slipped under Nico’s shirt to continue the caressing. “Will,” he breathed. Will didn't answer, but his eyes locked with Nico’s for a second, saying more than words could have. Nico reached a hand up to brush the curly blond hair off his forehead, then slid it down to Will’s chest as he leaned back in to capture his lips again.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Nico rested his head on Will’s chest. It was warm and comfortable and he could feel Will’s heart beating. He wished they could stay like this forever, but unfortunately that wasn't possible.

“You should probably go soon,” he said, reluctantly. “Is your roommate’s girlfriend still over? I mean,” he continued, looking up at Will’s face, “I really don’t want you to leave, but it’s getting late. Unfortunately. And my sisters will start bugging me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Will replied. He laughed. “I’ll just have to risk my luck at home. Thank god for separate bedrooms at least.”

Nico laughed in agreement, then forced himself to sit up. It was a struggle not to lean back down to kiss Will again. A glance at the clock, though, told him it was almost 11:00, and he had to work early the next morning.

Will finally sat up too, and then slowly got up from the bed. “Wanna walk me home?” he asked Nico.

“’Course,” Nico said, standing as well. Will grabbed Nico’s hand then opened the door and walked down the hallway. As Will put on his shoes and found his coat, Nico noticed that neither Bianca nor Hazel appeared to be home. He wondered briefly where they were before Will took his hand again and they walked to the door.

Nico followed Will’s lead to the staircase at the end of the hall. “You know,” Will said, starting up the stairs. “I only live a floor above you.”

“Guess I’ll have to come visit when I’m home,” Nico replied, smirking.

“Guess you will,” Will agreed.

Too soon, they reached Will’s door. Before Will could pull out his keys and unlock it, Nico turned to him and said, “Thank you.” He smiled, and added, “I had a great time tonight. Best two-month anniversary ever.”

“Best two-month anniversary ever,” Will echoed, smiling back at him. Nico leaned up to press his lips against Will’s, quickly but passionately, then pulled away.

“See you soon,” he said.

Will unlocked his door and opened it. “Can’t wait,” he said as he stepped inside, turning to give Nico one last wave as he started to leave.

As he walked back to Bianca’s apartment, Nico was smiling. He opened the door and entered, finding Bianca and Hazel sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

“So, how’d the anniversary celebration go?” Bianca asked, grinning. “He was over here for a long time.”

“Were you spying on us?” Nico answered.

Bianca shrugged noncommittally, still smiling widely.

“It was great,” Nico said. “ _He’s_ great.”

“That’s wonderful!” Hazel replied as she and Bianca both pulled Nico into a reluctant hug.

“It is,” he said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another chapter of this, but I don't know...


End file.
